Coffee, Or Lack Thereof
by TwistOfLemon
Summary: Jack was still grinning, and it was probably this more than anything that made Ianto blurt out the old cliché; “Would you like to come in? For… coffee?” Jack/Ianto oneshot, pure fluff. Very minor Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang spoilers.


Jack and Ianto were standing on a balcony.

The weather forecast was for rain, but it was past midnight and the rain had still not come along. It was quite cold and very windy, and Jack's coat was flying about his ankles in an erratic sort of a fashion. Ianto kept getting hit in the face with his tie.

Jack leant against the steel rail on the small ledge – that really wasn't quite large enough to be called a balcony – in a lazy fashion. He was staring out and the view, which was of an unremarkable and empty street, looking both coy and mysterious at once. It was amazing how he managed to do that. Ianto was next to him, also looking out on the street. His mind was elsewhere; more specifically, it was on Jack's own mind. He couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

Bizarrely romantic as it was, there was something oddly suffocating in the open air. They'd been silent for a while now, and Ianto had begun to wonder whether it was because they were both wrapped within their own thoughts or whether it was simply because neither had anything to say. The optimistic side of him hoped it was the former. It also hoped that Jack's thoughts were on him.

There was the sound of a police siren in the distance, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"For their sake, I hope that's not weevils." he said, and turned to Ianto with a grin. It was not the sort of grin he normally held… his grins were normally playful, with a definite stroke of cheek. This one was warm and sort of esoterically personal.

There was something about that grin that made Ianto feel ridiculously light-headed. He fished in his pocket for his keys and grasped them, withdrawing them and fiddling with them in the silence. Jack was still grinning, and it was probably this more than anything that made him blurt out the old cliché;

"Would you like to come in? For… coffee?"

He regretted it as soon as he said it. He could not believe that he had stooped so low, become so… cheesy. But Jack didn't snort, or scoff. He just kept on grinning that ridiculously, atypically fond grin.

"How could I say no?" he replied simply.

Ianto smiled. He turned and shoved the correct key into the deadlock on his front door, jingling and wrestling with it until it opened. His back to Jack, he couldn't see the other man's face, and was very aware of this fact as he reached to the wall next to the inside doorframe and switched the light on.

His living room and kitchenette were instantly illuminated, a stark contrast to the darkness outside. It was bright and comfortable, but Ianto felt ridiculously vulnerable. He'd regretted extending the invitation to visit as soon as he'd done so out at the docks – there was something good about the team not knowing about where he lived… in some ways he felt safer, knowing that there was a part of him not entirely in the job.

He wondered what had made him take the final step, to let Jack inside. Maybe he was simply ready to dedicate his entire life to his job. Or maybe Jack just enticed a need for that thrill of risk-taking in his life. He thought that latter was probably more likely.

Jack laughed and strolled indoors, hands in pockets and laughter echoing somehow. Ianto watched him as he looked around, and wondered for what was probably the millionth time since he'd met Jack, or perhaps even that night, what he was thinking. There was a silence again. Ianto closed and locked the door behind him.

"It's a nice place you've got here." Jack said eventually, nodding his approval. Ianto shrugged, and muttered something incomprehensible. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ianto?" he asked.

"Jack?"

"You're quiet."

"You're loud enough for two." Ianto replied.

Jack laughed. The grin – that new-but-in-a-good-way one – was back, and Ianto loved it. He felt safe, and warm, and out of nowhere he and Jack were kissing. He wasn't even sure who had started it.

"Now," said Jack, "About that coffee…"

Ianto pulled a face.

"Only keep instant at home. Frankly, I make enough of it at work."

"Ah, well," Jack chuckled, "I suppose you're just as good."

Ianto considered this for a moment. It had been a joke, of course. Jack hadn't meant anything by it, it wasn't really that significant… but it _had_ meant something, to Ianto at least. Because now he wasn't just coffee, he was more than coffee… he was Ianto Jones. And Ianto Jones was currently in Captain Jack Harkness' arms, or perhaps Jack was in his, but either way it was nice, and just beautifully right.

Rain started to patter lightly outside… the forecast had been right, in the end… it was lucky they'd come inside…

"I should hope so." He said finally, rolling his eyes. And he kissed Jack again, knowing that – even if only for a few hours – everything was going to be quite simply wonderful. And, for once, coffee-stain free.


End file.
